


lord, show me how to say no to this

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, But only for like a minute, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Sir Kink, Well a bit of plot, hiram is a freaky little shit and you all know it, like a daddy kink but with sir, varchie if you squint, veronica is barely in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Maybe, if you were to provide me with a... service every once in a while, I'd be less inclined to let your little indiscretion slip to Veronica," Hiram said slowly, his eyes carefully examing Archies reaction.Archie gulped, the room suddenly becoming just a bit hotter. Time slowed down as Archie quickly weighed the pros and cons of this situation, Hiram's steely gaze watching him all the while. Every way he thought about getting out of this, it all ended the same way. He couldn't say no to this."Okay, sir. What do you need me to do?"





	lord, show me how to say no to this

Archie ran his fingertips over Veronica's shoulder, absentmindedly tracing circles on her skin while they sat and watched TV. Well, while she watched TV. Archie's mind was elsewhere, thinking about a certain  _incident_ last week. It made him feel like shit to think about it right next to his girlfriend, but he just couldn't get it out of his mind.

Last week, Archie was staying after school, trying to help Jughead with something or other, he couldn't remember. In reality, he and Betty had broken up the day before and he wanted to make sure his friend had a shoulder to cry on if he needed it. And sure enough, he did. After holding up all day, and most of the afternoon, Jughead finally broke down while playing Mario Kart of all things.

"I just- I don't know what to do, Arch. She said she needed time to deal with her brother and her mom, but she looked like she wanted to say more." Jughead said, quickly wiping his face to prevent his friend from seeing the tears slip down his face. 

"She just needed a little space, that's all Jug. Don't let it break you apart, you know how much Betty loves you." Archie replied, his eyes focused on the game. Jughead stayed silent on the bed behind him, biting his lip.

"Do you love me, Archie?" Jughead's shaky voice questioned, and Archie immediately turned to face him.

"Of course I love you bro, you're my best friend." Archie smiled, watching as Jug gave him a weak one in return. Archie paused the game and got up, walking over and sitting on his bed across from his best friend.

"Why?" Archie pondered, wondering what could give Jug the impression that he didn't love him. Jughead sucked in a breath and just looked at Archie, his red eyes and tear-stained cheeks pulling on Archie's heart.

Archie pried more, wanting to know what made his best friend question him. Before he knew it, Jughead was straddling his lap and giving his neck wet, sloppy, kisses. Archie wanted to protest, but when Jughead got on his knees in front of him, hands shaking as he pulled Archie's cock out of boxers, all the words left his mouth. Archie just let what happened play out, not wanting to push his friend away in a time of need. Plus, the boy gave damn good head.

Now, almost a week later, Archie was trying to figure out a way to tell Veronica. He knew it was going to hurt her, but it was hurting him more keeping it all in. Archie was shaken out of his thoughts when three sharp knocks came from the other side of Veronica's bedroom door. Veronica paused the episode of  _Narcos_ before shouting 'come in!"

Hiram opened the door, quickly looking between Archie and Veronica before his eyes settled on Veronica.

"Veronica, may I please borrow Archie for a moment? I'd like to have a word with him in my office." He said, smiling towards his daughter. Archie just stared at him, raking his mind for reasons why Hiram would need to speak with him. There was no way that he could know, right? There was only one way to find out.

Archie stood up and followed his girlfriend's father out of the door, walking silently down the corridor to his office. The only sounds were that of their footsteps, the methodical tapping putting Archie on edge. Once they reached his office, they stepped through the door, and Hiram gestured for Archie to close the door. The door clicked shut, and Archie turned to Hiram silently.

"Archie," Hiram began, grabbing a bottle of scotch and examining it, "You have been with my daughter for some time, yes?"

Archie was confused. He knew that Hiram knew how long they had been together, so he didn't understand why he was asking him. "Yes, sir."

"And you are serious about her, yes? You do love her?" Hiram asked, grabbing two glasses and starting to pour the liquor in them.

Archie shifted in his seat, thinking about Jughead and everything that happened last week. "I do, sir."

"So imagine my surprise," Hiram started, walking over to hand Archie a glass, "When one of my employees tells me that you and Jughead have been having...  _relations_."

Archie froze, suddenly unaware of how to breathe. He gripped the glass hard, half wishing that it would break and cut him, so he could have an excuse to leave. He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to react.

"I- I don't know what you mean, sir," Archie said as calm as he could, his voice still shaking slightly.

Hiram took a sip from his drink and chuckled, and Archie was confused as to how he could be so calm right now.

"I mean you got a blow job from one Jughead Jones, and if I'm correct, you have yet to tell my daughter," Hiram said, his voice steely and methodical. Archie just stared at him, and then downed his own glass in one gulp. The burn was horrendous, but the pain snapped him out of his daze. This was  _real_ , and Archie had to screw his head back on and deal with it.

"That's okay, you don't have to respond. I have a bit of a proposition for you." Hiram said, slowly walking past Archie to the door. Archie heard the lock click into place behind him, and he swore he felt like he was going to throw up. He staggered over to the couch, sitting down and tracing his finger over the rim of his now empty glass. Hiram came back around him and walked over to his desk, taking a seat in the leather-clad chair. He watched Hiram take another sip from his glass, the tension in the room rising every second. His eyes traveled up the wall to the picture of Veronica and he felt a pang in his chest, trying to feel guilty for what happened. The truth is, he didn't. He loved every second of it, loved watching Jughead choke on his cock and loved the feeling it gave him.

"A proposition?" Archie questioned, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Maybe, if you were to provide me with a... service every once in a while, I'd be less inclined to let your little indiscretion slip to Veronica," Hiram said slowly, his eyes carefully examing Archies reaction.

Archie gulped, the room suddenly becoming just a bit hotter. Time slowed down as Archie quickly weighed the pros and cons of this situation, Hiram's steely gaze watching him all the while. Every way he thought about getting out of this, it all ended the same way. He couldn't say no to this.

"Okay, sir. What do you need me to do?"

"Come over here for a second, Archie," Hiram said, gesturing Archie over. Archie quickly stood up and walked to the front of the desk, waiting for Hiram to tell him what he wanted from him. Hiram gestured towards him again, this time for him to come around and stand in front of him. Archie walked around, watching as Hiram turned his chair to face him.

"Before your friend, had you ever been with a man, Archie?" Hiram asked, looking Archie up and down, almost as if he was sizing him up.

"No, sir. I'm not gay." Archie said quickly.

"Well, I'd say you're at least bisexual." Hiram chuckled, finally looking Archie in the eyes.

"I- I was just helping out a friend," Archie said, shaking his head.

"Well, if that's what you want to call it, then help me. Get on your knees." Hiram replied.

Archie just stared at him. "Sir?"

"Your knees, Archibald. Now." 

Archie followed his rules, getting on his knees in front of the man. Hiram, who was now looking down at him, smiled at how Archie was quickly catching on.

Hiram grabbed his belt buckle, opening it before going for the button on his jeans. Archie just watched the older mans fingers as they swiftly unbuttoned his jeans. He knew what was going to happen next, and he would be lying if he said it didn't excite him. He had always wanted to give a blow job, if only once. The thought of Hiram roughly fucking his mouth made his dick stir in his sweatpants.

Hirams semi-hard bulge was pressing against the fabric of his boxers, and for a second Archie was scared. From what he could see, Hiram's dick wasn't going to fit in his mouth all the way. He had to improvise.

Hiram pushed his hands in his underwear and gripped his cock, stroking it a few times before removing it from the article of clothing completely, shocking Archie. Hiram's cock was thick and veiny, the head red and leaking precum. Archie just stared, mouth open and watering, before taking initiative. He grabbed the base of his girlfriends' father's cock, watching as Hiram's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He stroked slowly at first, making sure to swipe his thumb over the head for extra stimulation every few strokes. Then, thinking back to how Jughead sucked him off, he moved in for the kill.

Archie licked from the base of Hiram's dick to the head, then took the head in his mouth and sucked. Hiram groaned from above him, and the noise went straight to Archie's cock. He felt the older man's hand find a place in his hair, messing with his perfectly brushed locks.

Archie pushed his mouth further on the man's cock, thankful that he didn't have a gag reflex. Hiram pushed his head even further, the head pushing against the back of Archie's throat. Archie bobbed his head up and down, using his hands to take care of what his mouth couldn't. Archie's own cock was straining against his underwear, begging for release. Hiram bit his lip to repress his moans, feeling himself edge his orgasm. Right before he felt like he was going to come, he pulled Archie's head off him with a pop.

Archie just looked up at Hiram, his eyes brimmed with tears and his lips bruised and swollen.

Hiram ran his thumb across the younger boy's lip, noticing how his eyes were glazed over with arousal. He placed two fingers on Archie's tongue, muttering a quiet 'suck'.

Archie did what he was told, sucking on his fingers with the same vigor that he did his dick.

Once his fingers were slick with spit, Hiram removed them. "Stand up."

Archie got off his knees wordlessly, waiting to see what was next. Hiram stood up after him, moving to stand behind him. Before he knew what was happening, Archie's head was roughly shoved down onto the desk and his legs kicked apart at the ankles. Hiram didn't bother to take the boys pants off, just pulling them down enough to expose his bare ass. Hiram ran his hand over one cheek, admiring the boys Snow White skin.

Hiram smacked Archie's ass lightly, eliciting a moan from the boy. 

"I saw how hard you are. Is this what you want, Archie?" Hiram said.

"Yes." Archie whimpered, his cock painfully pressed between him and the desk. He tried to grind against the wood to feel something,  _anything_ , but he could barely move.

"What was that?" Hiram said, leaning down to whisper in his ear, his cock laid against the crack of Archie's ass.

"Yes, sir." Archie corrected, his throat dry. 

Hiram responded by pressing a finger against Archie's hole, pushing into the first knuckle before pulling out again. Archie whimpered, the new sensation making him feel good and uncomfortable at the same time. Once Hiram stretched him out enough to fit his entire finger, he added the second digit to the mix.

Archie pushed back against his fingers, wanting more. He groaned as Hiram twisted his fingers around, hitting spots he didn't even know would feel good. 

Hiram slid his fingers back out, and Archie slumped against the desk, upset at the loss of contact. As quick as it went away, it came back as Hiram pressed the head of his penis inside Archie's ass slowly.

Archie closed his eyes at bit his lip as he was stretched open, the pain almost unbearable. Hiram groaned as he pushed further in, Archie's tight heat enveloping him.

Hiram finally stopped once he was fully sheathed, Archie letting out a sigh of relief. He felt Hiram move behind him, adjusting himself. Hiram pulled out almost completely before slamming back in, making Archie gasp and cry out.

"Shut up. Do you want Veronica to know you're in here, fucking her father?" Hiram said through gritted teeth, relentlessly slamming into the boy beneath him.

"No-  _fuck_ \- sir," Archie said, using his hand to cover and sounds coming out of this mouth. Archie whimpered and moaned as Hiram repeatedly hit his prostate, feeling himself near his orgasm virtually untouched. The sounds of skin against skin and Archie's muffled moans echoed throughout the room, along with Hiram's suppressed groans.

"Sir, I think I'm gonna-"

"Wait. Not yet." Hiram said, cutting him off. His thrusts were beginning to get sloppy, a sign of his own impending orgasm.

Archie bit his lip, trying his best to hold back. The familiar coil continued to grow in his stomach as the speed of Hiram's thrusts increased.

"Is that what you want, Archie? You want to come for me?" Hiram said, his voice shaking.

"Please, sir.  _Please._ " Archie whined, the overstimulation beginning to be too much for him.

"Go ahead, Archie. Come for me." Hiram said, his fingers digging into Archie's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Archie let go, his orgasm sliding over him in waves. Archie convulsed hard around Hiram's cock, leading Hiram right over the edge with Archie. Hiram's load filled Archie's ass, the warm fluid making Archie shiver.

Once they both rode out their highs, Hiram pulled out of Archie and shoved his already softening dick back in his boxers and fixed his pants. Archie laid on the desk for a moment, his eyes glazed over in post-coital bliss. Hiram just grinned at the fucked out boy below him, thinking it was the first of many times that he was going to see Archie in this relaxed state.

Once Archie stood up, he worked his pants back up and attempted to fix his hair and his wrinkled shirt. After a few failed attempts, he sighed and wondered how he was going to slip out without Veronica getting suspicious. Hiram must have obviously picked up on his dilemma, because he spoke up.

"Go ahead. I'll tell her that your father called and needed you." Hiram said, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to smooth it.

"Thank you so much," Archie said, turning to the door before Hiram cleared his throat behind him.

"Thank you,  _sir_." Archie corrected himself.

"Better. See you soon, Archie." Hiram said, a small smile on his face.

The last thing Archie saw before he slipped out of Hiram's office was him staring up at the picture of his daughter, taking a sip of his scotch.

* * *

 

Archie slid in his seat, whimpering as he sat down. He pulled down his sweater, paranoid that his shirt would ride up and everyone would see the bruises Hiram left him.

Veronica came in and sat next to him, turning and sending him a confused look.

"My dad said you left yesterday to help your dad, was everything okay?" Veronica said, placing a loving hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Archie grinned, reaching up to hold her hand. He still felt guilty, but he knew he just had to get over it.

"Yeah, dad just needed help with Vegas. Nothing much. M'sorry for leaving without telling you, though." Archie said, putting on his most sincere apology face.

Veronica ate it up, smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> now just why the fuck would i write this, you might ask. the simple answer is i dont know.  
> this fic was very loosely inspired by 'say no to this' from hamilton (which is also where the name is from)  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, thank you!


End file.
